Run and Never Look Back
by Vulcanos
Summary: Joey is being haunted by a mysterious faceless figure. A piece of paper warns him to never look back. things are getting stranger by the minute...
1. Chapter 1

Run and Never Look Back

(I do not own the Slender Man)

Joey woke up in his room in a cold sweat. He had just had a rather disturbing nightmare. In it, he was being followed by some… thing. It didn't have a face. It followed him through the expansive forest and whenever he looked back, his vision would begin to blur and static like a TV would screech in his ears. After running for a while, he came upon a crumpled up sheet of notebook paper on the ground. He was in too much of a hurry to open it and read it, but to curious to just leave it there. He did a quick once-over of the area, and deeming it safe he moved on. When he opened up the paper to read it, static screamed in his ears, and h had awoken.

"What a dream!" He mused aloud.

"It seemed so real, and that forest seemed familiar." Joey lived in an elegant but simple two-story house, left at home for the weekend by himself.

"Who was that man, and why did he keep chasing me?" He wondered, again aloud. He stood up, yawning, and something fell from his hoodie pocket. He looked down at it, and a shiver went up his spine. It was the same piece of paper from his dream, he was sure of it. Feeling he was safe enough to read it, he opened it and did so. It read:

"Run and never look back"

He dropped the paper in surprise. It was advising him against what he had done in his dream. But how was that even possible? Whenever Joey got stressed about something, he would look out the window, or go outside, and let the serenity of nature calm him. He opened his curtains, and peered out into the forest, feeling more relaxed already. But when he looked again, what he saw nearly made him jump from his skin. It was the man from his dream, partially cloaked by shadows and foliage, but he was there, clear as day. He heard a faint noise in his ears, like a distant TV had just gone to static and he could barely hear it. Joey blinked, and the man disappeared, and the noise faded to nothing. Unnerved, he chose to call his friend Rick over. He was a supernatural buff, maybe he will know what's going on.

My stories have been going over pretty well, and I appreciate the support. Keep it coming everyone! - Vulcanos


	2. Chapter 2

His friend Rick didn't pick up the phone his first time he called. He probably is still asleep, or reading the latest creepypasta. He was getting concerned, but dismissed it. He went downstairs to eat and wait for a call back, and screamed in fright. The downstairs had become a forest, and the man was there, where the door should be. A tentacle reached for him, seemingly made of liquid shadow. He cringed, closed his eyes, and braced himself. But nothing came. He looked away, waiting for what felt like an eternity, and nothing happened. He looked back. His house was back to how it was before. The static that screamed in his ears stopped abruptly.

-At Rick's-

Rick was scrolling through the stories on a dark creepypasta site. The one he had been reading was a particularly chilling one about the Slenderman chasing and haunting a teen named Joey. He hadn't heard his phone go off, and cursed himself when he found the two missed calls. He decided then to respond then, and unlocked his phone to call Joey back.

-Back at Joey's-

His phone went off, and Joey nearly leapt from his skin. On the third tone, he decided to answer. It was Rick.

"Hey Joey, sorry i missed you."

"I know, you were reading a good story, it's all right." Joey said with a hint of wistfulness.

"So, what do you need help with?" Rick asked.

"Come over, and i'll explain everything."

"OK?" Rick said hesitantly.

"I'm making breakfast." Joey said a hint of sing-song in his voice. The call disconnected. He laughed to himself, knowing he had him. He looked back at his phone, worried he might get Rick involved. If he believed him at all was a totally different matter. He set to cooking, and before he knew it, Rick was knocking at his door.


	3. Chapter 3

Joey opened the door, but found no one there. He instinctively looked outside to see if his friend was scaring him, but he found no one. He looked across the street, and nearly fell over in shocked surprise. There, standing between two houses, was the same man he had seen in the forest only an hour before. How did he move so fast, and why was he here? More importantly, why did it seem like no one else saw him? The man turned around, and in a flash was gone. He had been holding something- no, someone, he decided- by the hair when he disappeared. He didn't get a look at the person, but had a feeling he knew just who it was. He went back inside, as the timer went off in the kitchen, snapping him from his frightened stupor. He shut the door and tried to forget any of it happened.


	4. Chapter 4

Joey finished up with breakfast, fighting down the feeling that something wasn't right. Who was this guy, who was he holding, and why was he stalking him? His head swam with questions, none of which he could logically answer. It seemed like one of Rick's creepypastas was coming to life... How? He finished making breakfast and sat down, too perplexed to eat at the moment. He went to try Rick again when his phone rang. It startled him yet again, forcing a curse from him. He answered. On the other end of the line was deafening static, and there was something in the background. It wasn't until after the call he figured out it was Rick, screaming hysterically in tortured pain, screaming for Joey to help, for the pain to stop, concluded by what sounded like a gurgling choking before the line disconnected. Joey wanted to be sick. He leaned up from the can, then nearly fell into it. There stood that man,no, that... thing that took Rick, with Rick by his side, head bowed. Rick looked at me with eyes that depicted impossibly deep and endless pain, and two words entered his mind:

"Run away." The things head turned toward Rick with a flash, and both vanished.


End file.
